Corey Ashton
Corey Ashton is a professional wrestler from Seattle, Washington. He currently wrestles for Sin Wrestling. Extended Biography Corey Ashton Jr. was born on August 20, 1984 in Seattle, Washington to local wrestling promoter Corey Ashton Sr and his wife Marie. In his early child years, Corey would be thrust into a world that he would never completely leave and that was professional wrestling. As a young child in Seattle, Corey would help set up the ring with his brothers for his father’s tiny wrestling territory in the Pacific Northwest. When Corey turned sixteen, he had his first professional match against a local jobber named Robbie Taylor and Corey managed to pick up the win after a lackluster display, but his raw talent was very evident. In one memorable occasion, Corey and his younger brother Eric Ashton found themselves in trouble for a crazy night out with groupies. Corey is said to have bed more white women than Arsenio Hall, but the number is probably closer to Little Richard. In his early adult years, Corey accepted a scholarship to Oregon State university to wrestle. The academic part of college didn’t set well with Corey and he dropped out after only one semester, but managed to stay undefeated in his matches. Yahoo Wrestling / Xtreme Wrestling Academy While Corey was trying to stick his pecker in anything that moved with a vagina in Oregon, his brother Aaron was making a name for himself in Yahoo Wrestling. After Corey washed out in college, he got a call from Aaron to come down for a tryout. Corey managed to impress the talent scouts and receive a developmental deal, but it wasn’t long until Corey was on television. Mostly serving as his brother’s toady, Corey found himself tagging with Aaron on multiple occasions. Corey, then blue haired and dorky, won two tag team championships with Aaron until his brother moved on to bigger things. Corey managed to win another tag title with his brother Alexander and found himself stuck into tag wrestling hell for a period. Corey finally found his saving grace in the new Ironfist division, which was basically a twenty four seven title. Corey escaped sodomy, a man’s fecal matter and countless midcarders in some of Yahoo Wrestling’s most entertaining moments. He went on to hold the championship six times and solidify for himself as a strong wrestling personality. Everything Corey didn’t have in pure technical skill, he made up for in his persona. When the company started to sway and begin to falter, Corey was one of the first to jump ship to the Xtreme Wrestling Academy. Corey found plenty of success and help find jobs for many of his family and friends that would later go on to do bigger things in better places. Corey started a stable called Crucifssion and found himself in unfamiliar territory; Corey Ashton was in the spotlight. Corey would defeat Syd Xtreme for the XWA World Championship in a memorable Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. Corey walked away bloody with his first world championship on the shoulders of Adam "Kysis" Cameron and Jeremy Brown. All of this good would go sour soon however. Corey would grow paranoid and start demanding things, going as far as demanding his own personal Secretary of Cocksuckery. He would quit the company a few weeks later and walk out on one of the best opportunities that had up until that point. Arsenal :*Finishing Move: ABC-DDT. Description: A quick, snapping DDT that can be hit from all angles. Basic Moves: :*Double leg takedown. :*Quick lock up, followed by a wrenching headlock. :*Fireman's carry. :*Whip into the ropes, wait for opponent to come back and latch on to deliver a huge belly to belly suplex. :*Multiple forearm shots, ending with a spinning elbow with huge velocity. [ Also known as the Roaring Elbow. ] :*Russian Leg Sweep. :*Dragon Suplex w/ Bridge. :*Quick sidestep, spin to the opponent's back side and follow with a German suplex. :*Stand on apron, grab ropes and jump on top of them, then off of them, and hit the opponent in the chest with a dropkick. :*Chopblock to the right leg. Alternate Finisher: Guillotine DDT/Choke Submission. Signature moves: :*Frogsplash from the top rope. :*Wrestling shoot and double leg takedown. :*"Fall of Neptune" [ Death Valley Driver. ] :*Rear Naked Choke. :*Top rope belly-to-belly suplex. In Ring Mentality: Corey has undergone quite the wrestling transformation over his career. Once a very green wrestler with an amateur background, Corey now has an incredible asernal of techniques at his disposal. He combines flawless technical grapping with high impact Judo and a fortay of submissions. He also throws in a couple of moves from classical "Heel" psychology. Corey has a nice muscular base that enables him to muscle larger opponents around. He enjoys muscling people around if he can and causing "ooooh" spots from the crowd due to the high impact. His Judo is one of his main strengths. He'll bust out throws in almost every match if he can and they really keep an opponent frightened. Corey has even been to known to do go to the top with his opponent and do a devastating Judo throw, Seoi Nage, on his victim. Corey loves to shoot and frustrate opponents with double leg takedowns. He doesn't go for a single leg very often, but will if the situation calls for it. If Corey can keep a large opponent irritated with his takedowns, he'll keep doing it over and over. For all of Corey's skills, he doesn't stray from raking the eyes or pulling the hair to get an advantage. His face stomps are brutal and put a ton of heat on him. He'll use elbows to try to cut his opponent up and even headbutt. His dirty tactics are legendary. Accomplishments :*XWA World Heavyweight Champion. :*XWA Hardcore Champion. :*YW Iron Fist Champion. 6 :*YW Tag Team Champion. 4 :*YW Intercontinental Champion. :*IWF Ironman Champion. :*SWF Television Champion. :*NEW National Champion. :*NEW Tag Team Champion. :*UTA King of the Rumble Champion. :*UTA Heavyweight Champion. 2 :*SW Lust Champion. :*GEC Gladiator Champion. :*The RJW Jr. Heavyweight Championship. :*The PWA Lightweight Championship. :*The STARS Jr. Heavyweight Championship. :*The NSW Cruiserweight Championship. :*SW Television Champion. [ Currently. ] Trivia Corey has held tag championships with his brothers Alexander, Aaron and Timothy. He is the only Ashton to win tag championships with more than one of his siblings. Corey Ashton has the best record in the family's trademark; The Ashton Endurance Match. Currently 3-0. Corey once stole his brother Aaron's gimmick to further his own career. He has a big love for obscure bands like Steeler's Wheel, Foreigner and Pat Benetar. Corey is a part owner of the BlackFlame Dojo. He received training from Corey Ashton Sr, White Phoenix and James Salensky. Category:Wrestlers